Detention: Missing Breakfast, Finding Love
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: AU. DN/Breakfast Club Movie crossover/parody. With the popular boy...the basket-case...the nerdy brain..the princess...and the criminal-slash-rebel all in the same room, on one morning, life would forever never be the same again. LxLight. DISCONTINUED.
1. Oh, First Impressions Suck

A/N: Ahhh, can you smell that, readers? Yes, it's the start of a new story! XD Yes, yes, I just finished one, but this one is a short one, only to be about five to six chapters long, nothing big, really. But it is something I wanted to try for ages, and I'm very excited to be starting it!

It is a Breakfast Club crossover/parody. Haven't seen the movie? GO see it now. Right NOW. Or look up a summary, if you wish! ;D You really don't NEED to know the plot/characters for this, there's five main kids, and two adults, so no gigantic confusion if you haven't seen it. You'll figure out everyone's role in time, probably by the end of this chapter, or look it up online if you wish, or ask me if I do need to clear up any confusion.

So, please enjoy Detention: Missing Breakfast, Finding Love! And I thank you all for reading it! : D And being great friends and readers! And all quotes for these chapters and this story are actual lines from the movie!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note OR **_**The Breakfast Club**_**, JUST this story!**

**M rating for: Swearing, suggestive themes, YAOI**

**Spoilers: Not much, since it is a total AU. Just L, Mello, Matt and Near's real names, along with Watari's, will be used.**

_OoOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoO_

_"Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place."_

_- John Bender, "The Breakfast Club"_

_OooOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOooO_

_Damn that bastard, damn him…!!_

The car ride to good old To-Ho High School was eerily silent, so Raito Yagami took this sweet time to mutely and inwardly curse the man whom had gotten him into this mess, detention on a bright, beautiful Saturday morning:

Lawliet.

That was all he knew of the man to be called, some of the student body also spoke his name to be "L", but Raito had more colorful names for the jerk who had gotten him in trouble with not only his history teacher, but his father, Soichiro, the CHIEF of the police force for the Kanto region; now, if that does not say strict, nothing does, and indeed, the eldest Yagami was as strict as a sergeant.

And HE?! Raito Yagami, in trouble!? THAT was unheard of.

Thankfully, he would not be alone, that bloody bastard Lawliet would be spending Saturday morning in detention with him. BUT, there had been a downside; Misa Amane, Raito's "girlfriend" _(More like stalker…) _had also gotten in trouble and was now subject to a detention at the same time, but only because she "wanted to spend the day with her Raito-kun!"

Ugh. When did Raito's life go downhill?

_I know when…when Lawliet and I had gotten into that stupid argument right in the middle of class, and…well…_

Raito had not been proud of his behavior; the duo had been squabbling over some topic that the brunette could not even remember now, probably political and government; Raito remembered he and that odd reclusive man had differences when it came to the Justice system. But the arguing had escalated and the Yagami had thrown punches, while Lawliet had given kicks. In the end, the teacher, after a book had smacked him in the head, sentenced both of the men to detention that Saturday, and Raito could not have been angrier.

Though, he realized his actions had been a little inappropriate, the teachers had **never **punished him before, never! Why did Samichi-san want to change that?! Ugh…

Soichiro's car stopped, the bright blue paint shining in the morning light, and the old man grunted a displeased noise, "Raito…I don't know what's happened to you, but you better straighten out and NOT let this happen again, you understand? This looks terrible on your college record! What will they say when they look at your record, and eye the fact that you got a detention for fighting in a class?!"

"I know, Otou-san, it won't happen again, I swear. Besides, blame that Lawliet kid, he's the one who started it…"

_No, I was the one who threw the first punch, but he doesn't need to know that…_

"You have mentioned this...'Lawliet' before. That he gets on your nerves and distracts you. Is he a bully? Bothersome? Should I talk to the principal-?"

"No, Father, I shall speak to him, don't worry. I'll take care of him." Raito replied, inwardly thinking that he would do ANYTHING to get back at this lanky and insane man.

"Good. Now go on, and as I said, this better not happen again; you have a great popular reputation, Raito, don't spoil it by stupidity, understand? And the tennis team too! They want you to be perfect and-"

"Father, I KNOW!" Raito spoke harshly as he stepped out of the car door, straightening his light khaki jacket and red tie, heading inside the gigantic school.

Out of all the high schools, Raito did find To-Ho to be the best out of the tri-country area. With glistening hallways, beautiful breezeways, cleanliness that a king would be proud of, and academics that would even floor the great Plato, it was no wonder only the best and the brightest (or in some people's case, like Misa's, the richest) only got in. It was a private institution, which required money to go into, but if one's family was poor, proper help was given.

The student body itself held a wide variety of humans: Preps, Goths, punks, rebels, nerds, general good-doers, geniuses, dummies and ditzy people, and many other classes. It was like that of a medieval society; there were the top person, and the bottom, and Raito did everything to make sure he was one of the top.

With charming looks, excellent grades (4.0, all through his years, even in his current senior year), charisma that could have made Alexander the Great envious, marvelous physical shape, mainly used for tennis, and many more perfect qualities, Raito was the star of the school, the top of his class.

…That was not to say that there were…downfalls to his popularity…

But why worry about that!

The young Yagami traversed down the silent halls all the way to the school's library, the site of the detentions, and with a strong, lightly-tan hand, he opened the wooden door, stepping inside.

The large library was dead silent, only three other young men and one woman sitting at the tables. Books lined the walls, of all colors, ages, and sizes and a computer room set up in the far corner. The librarian's desk was empty, the usually magpie-ish woman not there that Saturday morning; it was also kept in its normal clean condition, the woman a neat-freak to all extremes. A statue of the founder of the school was set up behind the main tables and chairs, right near the stairs that led up to the second floor of the library, where more books were to be found. Fluorescent lights buzzed, and Raito figured Matsuda the janitor was here, and had turned them on for the young teens, along with unlocking the door. Supposedly Aizawa-san the principal was here as well, but the Yagami could not spot him at all.

But he DID spot Lawliet.

The pallid man with the large midnight-gray orbs was crouched in a chair, his feet and toes twiddling on the edge, while his ebony hair shone under the large lights. He wore, as always, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a black turtle-neck. The man had a fancy for the color black, and sometimes the color white; Lawliet also was barefoot in the chair, Raito spotting worn tennis shoes underneath the chair. The man was busy staring with wide eyes at what seemed to be a spiral sketchbook, but from the angle the Yagami was standing at, it was hard to say.

The two other men were students Raito recognized from their senior class; one, dressed in complete leather, was the official "rebel" of the class, Mihael, but he insisted, the majority of the time with his fists, that he wanted to be referred to as "Mello". No one knew why, just that he did. And so it was decreed to be. Mello was never one to mess with, it was rumored that sometimes he brought guns to school, hidden, in his...well, clothing, but no one had been able to get that close to the young blonde boy, with the ice blue eyes that the girls could not help but fawn over, to find out exactly where those "weapons" were considered to be hidden. Chocolate, leather, violence, and rebelling against authority were all of Mihael's vices, along with being his weaknesses, and the young one had never gotten along with anyone, especially the principal. Raito would guess and say that the rough man was to be a chocolate-fiend, for Mello was never without a bar in his hand or mouth, was in Aizawa-san's office at least twice a week, maybe more, not caring about school work, extracurricular activities, anything. Rumors had also spread that the "leather-clad devil" had also become somewhat of a heartbreaker over the years.

In other words...Mihael was the antithesis of Raito.

When it came to the other boy, Raito had not a clue as to whom he was personally, but he only knew his name was Matt; other than that, the young genius had not a clue. The red-headed lad was seated with his feet up upon the table, while beeping sounds emanated from the bright green Nintendo DS that was in his hands. Goggles of yellow and blue were covering up the young man's eyes, while a striped shirt and fuzzy vest with jeans was his attire. Raito had not a clue if that was the man's normal clothing or not.

Thankfully, the three men had not noticed his entrance until-

"RAAAIIIIITOO!!"

"AH!"

Misa.

GOOD. OLD. MISA.

In a flash, the cinnamon-locked man had been buried in pink fabric and white lace, with black, Gothic accessories; the blonde woman with ice eyes synonymous to Mihael's grinned at Raito's appearance and continued to speak,

"Misa Misa is so glad Raito-kun is here! That way she's not alone with...them." The woman whose dream it was to be a model glared at her three companions, Mello the only one to look up and give a disapproving snort.

"Misa…Y-Yeah, it's nice to see you too…"

Technically, that was only half a lie. It was not that Misa was a terrible person; she was quite cute, and she did have a good heart most of the time. But when it came to intelligence...well, let us just say that God skipped out on giving her a brain the day of her birth, or at least, that was Raito's opinion. Not to mention the fact that the woman was pretty much a stalker of him, but hey, EVERYONE loves stalkers, right?!

…Okay, maybe not so much…

"Oooh, Raito-Raito, come sit with me!" Misa was already whining and begging; Raito would have said that was a record when it came to how long it took her to start her annoying banter, but why bother, for it was hard to surely tell.

The Yagami obeyed the woman, lest he look like a fool or a jerk, and have the blonde beauty bursting into sobs and tears. Raito took the moment to notice their seats were in the second row of desks, on the far left column…and just one row away from being near Lawliet. The other two men were seated in the other column of desks, the red-head in the front row, Mihael Keehl all the way in the back row, the fifth.

All was silent in the room, except for Matt's beeping video-game; or at least, it was peacefully silent until…

"Hey, Nerd-Boy, turn that damn game down." …Oh, Mello always had to make a comment.

"…Make me." Was all the goggle-adorned young male replied, not even glancing at the man whom had spoken to him, instead choosing to take out a cigarette and subtly light it up, sticking it into his mouth.

"Well, maybe I-"

"EWWW! Cigarettes are nasty!" Misa had interrupted the rebellious blonde, and wrinkled her nose like a perturbed rabbit, "And it's against the rules to smoke in school! So put that out right now."

"...I would rather not, Princess." Matt replied quietly, eyes still on his important videogame, every few seconds a curse uttering from his lips due to the difficulty of what was probably, in Raito's mind, the game's current level, "And besides, don't pay attention to me, pay attention to your little prettyboy-toy."

Mello gave a chuckle at the last comment, but the Yagami only glared, "Hey, what gives you the gall to talk about who I am?! You don't know me, I don't know you, so just shut up."

"You just said it best, Yagami, 'I don't know you.' And yeah, you don't. So don't going around telling me what I can say or not, because YOU don't know who I am, where I am from, and my daddy certainly isn't some good old police chief of the city. And as for YOU," Matt turned his attention to Mihael, "YOU do not know me either, so don't order me around like some dog."

"..Heh. You're not just some shy little gamer after all," Mihael spoke with what seemed to be a tone of admiration, "I just wanted you to turn the volume down, and that's how I talk. Blunt and forceful. And as for YOU, Raito…I have to agree with my little red-headed friend here, just keep your trap shut. Mr. Popularity, you don't need to piss me off more than I already am, 'kay? Because I saw how you walked in here, and I see how you walk down the halls, with everyone loving you, and people giving you everything you want. Well, you know what, you're not perfect, and you lost some of your damn purity, which is fucking nice to see!"

"Shut up!" Raito screamed loud enough to cause the Amane woman next to him to go "Meep!"; the brunette continued with, "You don't care what I do or who I am, and I feel the likewise! So just shut your filthy mouth! And yeah, I messed up but it's** that ** bastard's fault!" At the last parts of Raito's statement, he pointed directly at Lawliet, but the raven man never even lifted his head; but Mihael did, and he lowly snarled,

"You leave him out of this. Frankly, I'm GLAD he kicked your ass to a great level! You deserved it! And HE didn't deserve you treating him like crap!"

"Oh yeah?! HE kicked me, MELLO. He started it!"

"Yeah!" Misa piped up, crossing her arms with a pout, "That ugly weird kid started it all!"

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT LAWLIET!" Mello screamed, "YOU TWO know nothing about him! Or ME! Or even MATT for all I care! So just shut UP!"

The bellowing continued for a few more minutes; all the while, Lawliet ignored it all, twiddling his toes. He was quite used to having to ignore noise. It was one of the self-training lessons one had to do when he had a brother, even if Nate was a fairly quite child. There was also the fact that one of the young man's earphones was plugged into an ear, giving off soft, classic Bach waves into his mind, which were quite soothing at the time. But, frankly, the fighting was becoming too loud for the young genius-slash-detective and artist in training, so he finally spoke his first words of the day:

"…Can you four keep it down? I'm in the middle of contemplating Darwin's theories in my mind, along with drawing a perfect_ Papilio dehaanii, _or what is called a 'Karasu-ageha',specimen that I was able to glance at on my walk over to this establishment."

The room went dead silent at the pasty one's words, Mello snorting in a teasing way, "Artsy nerd…" But the smirk on his face showed he meant no harm to Lawliet, and Raito, watching in wonder near by, wondered exactly what that duo's relationship really was.

"Lawliet is such a dork." Misa huffed, fixing her golden curls, "To think that that freak got in a fight with YOU, Raito, it's just sad. Misa-Misa's man needs to be stronger than that!"

"Misa, I'm not your-"

"Frankly, I found my and Yagami-kun's fight quite enjoyable, Amane-san." Lawliet spoke again, his face blank, but the cinnamon-locked Yagami thought he had detected a hint of a smirk on that face, and inwardly roared; but, out loud, he stated, with a calm tone, "Well, at least one of us enjoyed it."

"I certainly did not expect Yagami-kun to enjoy it, since I kicked him quite hard, and made him groan in pain repeatedly. Though I shall give Yagami-kun credit, his punches are quite hard; I still have bruises that must take time to heal."

"Yeah, well you deserved it, you asshole. Sticking your opinions in where they should not be-"

"Ah, but Yagami-kun," Lawliet interrupted the young, handsome student, "Just because two men disagree with a point, does not mean they have to resort to violence. And Yagami-kun stated that I was the one who started the fight, when it was in fact he himself that threw the first punch. So, then, can not one conclude that Yagami-kun is to blame, and that he got himself into this position? And as for opinions in general, I feel that Yagami-kun was also forcing his opinion **my** way quite stubbornly."

"NO!" Raito shouted, "It's YOUR fault! And I hit you because you wouldn't shut up! You were shoving your opinion down my throat like you always do, like you do to everyone, and my anger stemmed from that and that alone! YOU are to blame here, because you're a cocky bastard who thinks he is right all the damn time!"

"…I am right all of the time, Yagami-kun. Or at least ninety-nine percent of the matter, if one was to be completely accurate. For you know of my genius, and how it parallels to few? And as to your 'cocky bastard' remark, it is...ah, how does one say it…It takes one to know one?"

Those final words set Raito off, and he began to charge to the crouching student, but before he could get far, the library door opened with a slam, and a powerful, masculine voice boomed,

"Alright, what is all this racket in here!? Now all five of you, sit down and shut up!"

Aizawa.

The feared principal of the school.

His afro of black hair and tan suit may have seemed stylish and cool, but his attitude was dark, brooding, and mean. Rumors spread that he hated every single student at the school, save for his niece, and a few chosen others; others said he hated children in general, and that he was only working this job because his father had done it before him, and Suichi Aizawa had wanted to play the role of the dotting son. But with dark eyes that could narrow and send fear shivering up a student's spine, and an air of detestation and contempt, Aizawa was liked by no mortal, and that included his secretary and the school-board.

"Well, well, well...Good morning all juvenile delinquents!" The afro-jiggling man glimmered a mocking smile, and in his hands there was a gigantic stack of lined, loose-leaf paper; coming around to each of the desks where the five students had once again seated themselves, he placed five pieces of paper, along with a pencil he took out from his pocket, "You all are going to be here until four-thirty P.M this afternoon, due to your various crimes on this school. It is now eight-thirty two A.M. You have less than eight hours to write a five page essay, using both the front and backs of these sheets of paper, telling me whom you all are, what your certain crime against To-Ho was, why you did and," Here the elder chipped in a chuckle, "If you will do it again. And now I shall tell you the rules of this detention session."

Aizawa placed the rest of the unused paper on the side, and strolled over gallantly to Matt, where he hence grabbed the goggle-wearing man's still-burning cigarette, and crushed it into the ground with the heel of his shoe, "First off: No smoking, alcohol, drugs, fighting or weaponry." The principal cast a glare at Mello when he spoke the last word, and the blonde just gave the same expression back, "There will also be no chocolate, food, or candy until lunch break, which shall be at twelve-thirty P.M." With a quick grab, the man fisted Mihael's chocolate bar, and threw it into the nearest trash can on his right, "At that time you will be allowed to use the rest-room, get a pop from the drinking machine, or the drinking fountain. Until then, no food, and I expect to hear not a word from any of you, understood? No talking, no laughing, nothing. And ESPECIALLY no yelling! I heard your squabbling all the way from down the hall, and Yagami-kun and Lawliet-kun, I expect the up-most perfect behavior from you two; frankly that goes for all of you. Now, any questions?"

"…Yeah." Mello piped up, "Does your wife know you're banging your secretary, and does she, and that 'she' can apply to either your wife or your secretary, like that you dress like a business man wannabe?"

"…" Aizawa just glared with a red flush blossoming upon his face, and pointed a finger at the Keehl boy, "You watch your mouth, pal, or you'll end up with another detention next Saturday."

"Can't wait, Doc. We can get to know each other even more; maybe you can introduce me to Shirley? Tell me, is she something good to tap, she's only what, twenty-?"

"That's it! Another detention, next Saturday, just you and me, Mihael-"

"It's MELLO!"

"Whatever. We're in a professional setting here, Keehl-kun, and I expect you to act like one. Now, get to work. I'll be checking in on you soon, and remember," Aizawa pointed for emphasis to a door on the library's left wall, "My office is right there, in case you forget, and the walls are quite thin. AND, I am locking the doors to the library, so there is no chance of you all leaving whatsoever without my permission. Understood?"

The room remained silent, all five younglings taking in Aizawa's words, who only left the room with a satisfied smirk; the older gentleman locked the doors to the library from the outside, Raito heard the lock click in place, and once that happened all of the young persons groaned.

"Aww, Misa-Misa hates writing…" The woman pouted, and she childishly pushed the paper off to the side, near Raito, "Will Raito-kun write it for me? Please?"

"…No Misa. I don't want to. And I'm not even sure I'll write my own, it's such a stupid assignment. What's the logical point of it? Because he does not even care who we are, really."

"Hmm, and who does that sound like, I wonder?" Mello piped up and gave Raito a mocking glimmer in his ocean-blue eyes, with the Yagami only replying with,

"Shut up."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"…I said, shut UP!" The Yagami remembered he would have to keep his voice unless he wished for Aizawa to return, so speaking calm tones, he turned his attention to someone else: Lawliet.

"Oh, Lawliet, are you still happy? Really, I bet you're not."

"…Actually, Yagami-kun, I am indifferent to the matter at the moment. I can work in my head, think, and draw while I am here, so it is no trouble to me. It would be different if I was at home, or just out and about."

"Really? Is it because you have no friends, and you'd be alone, but instead, you are stuck here, with actual human contact? Maybe that is why you even started the fight, to get me in trouble, so you would be stuck with me here."

"…" Lawliet remained silent while Raito sneered with hatred at the man; but the brunette could not help but wonder if that was a shine of hurt that had quickly flashed through those murky orbs, "I…I have friends." The pale, snow-white skinned man softly replied.

"I highly doubt it." The Yagami returned, and quietly, he got out of his chair, and came to sit in the seat right across from Lawliet's.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Mello proclaimed, but Raito just sent a glare to the other, stating,

"Don't you have an essay to write, Mello? And really, I suggest you stay out of this, unless you want Aizawa to come back in here and find that chocolate that you had just taken out."

Mihael swore mutely, looking longingly at the Belgium sweet he had just retrieved from his pocket to make up for the chocolate that Aizawa had confiscated and thrown away just a few moments ago. With a head hanging, he returned to his seat, but continued to glare at the russet-haired and ebony-locked genii.

"…Yagami-kun doubts that anyone likes me at this school."

"Of course I do. Look at you. Bags under your eyes, extremely white skin, messy hair, crap clothes," Raito pointed at a hole in Lawliet's shirt while mentioning this, "You eat sweets constantly at school, you sit like your some church goblin, and you think you are better than everyone else because you're fairly smart? Well, you're certainly not better than me. You're just a freak, really, compared to me."

Mello clenched his fists, and looked as if he was ready to tackle Raito to the ground for those comments, but he kept his cool; Lawliet just stared at the man who was speaking to him, but Raito inwardly smirked, for he had seen a flash of sadness in those eyes once more. The Yagami had known all along that Lawliet was considered hard to read, along with being fairly intelligent and awkward, so it made Raito proud to know he had caused the bastard to feel the emotion of sadness…

…Emotion of…sadness…?

_Wait, what…? D-Did I…I've never said that to someone before…not out loud…Sure I've thought people of being freaks sometimes, but…but I never said it aloud…_

But Raito's mind did nothing to stop his mouth, and his anger overrode any guilt that may have been bubbling up.

"You think you're great, but you're just one sad person, Lawliet. Yeah, I'll give you credit, you 're smart, but that doesn't help you if people don't notice you, don't care about, and from what I see on a day-to-day basis...no one cares about you."

"…I do not need anyone to care about me, Yagami-kun." The raven spoke so softly, it was hard for Raito to hear him, and the Yagami knew this, this right here, was his revenge: hurting the man even though he seemed, everyday, impenetrable.

"Oh? Well, that is a good thing, because I and no one else at this school gives a damn about you, you selfish, egotistical, manipulative, odd, violent, lonely, artsy, cocky bastard, so you can just shut your trap with a damn cupcake, and go sulk in your bedroom for the rest of the year until we graduate, for then I'll never have to see you again, and you can have your Mommy comfort you, how does that sound?"

"…." Lawliet's body had gone stiff, and he whispered, in hushed tones, "…R-Raito-kun should leave this table now…"

Raito openly stared at the other man at the table, his mind in shock, not just at the dark-eyed one's remark, but what the Yagami himself had said,

_He…He didn't fight back…no biting remark, no sarcastic quip, not even a punch…Just a…"Raito-kun should leave this table now…"_

…_Damn, did I really just say all of that…?! I…What's happened to me…Since when did I resort to insulting on that level…? It's one thing to argue in a debate, it's another to…to…Dammit, Raito…_

…_You feel guilty, don't you…?_

…_I-I was just mad…! I…I…Shit, is he crying…?!_

Lawliet had pushed his knees closer to his body, his head lowered, longer midnight bangs hiding his eyes while lanky arms wrapped around his just-as-skinny legs.

"…I-"

"Yagami-kun, just go."

"…" Raito stood up, sepia eyes wide in a daze over what had just occurred; he noticed Mihael glaring a murderous glare that screamed he would get retribution for Lawliet, even more so when he mouthed the words, "You ass…" while shaking his head. Matt was no better; he had put down his game to watch the spectacle from nearby, and he too shot a look at made Raito squirm. Only Misa squealed with delight when the Yagami returned to his seat, grabbing the brunette's arm, stating,

"Misa-Misa is so proud of her Raito-kun! He really told that weirdo off! Misa-Misa bets he shall never ever, **ever **bother Raito-kun again!"

"Y-Yeah…never again…"

Sepia eyes subtly turned towards the man whom had just taken a verbal beating; Lawliet was still sitting in that exact same way, but his gray-black eyes were focused on the sketchpad he had put aside. Slowly, slow as a snail, a bony hand reached for the page Lawliet had been drawing on, and even though Raito could not see the picture, he did see the man take his forefinger and thumb, and rip out the page, crumpling it up daintily into a ball, and throwing it in the nearest trash can. The Yagami had to admit that after the enigmatic man had done said actions, he looked more upset than ever.

And while the mocking, dark side, the pompous, egotistical side of Raito rejoiced at the maneuver, the brunette's more kind and gentle side shirked away in horror, retreating to a corner in that brilliant mind to wallow in. For since when did he become so childish? So rude, so hateful? And after all those elementary and middle school years and hardships…should Raito not know better?

It did not matter now, for Raito's irrational anger, and supposed hatred towards the pale one had paid off, but in a horrid way. Because Raito felt extremely guilty, **extremely**, which was an emotion he had felt he would not experience in the least!

But there it was, boiling in his heart, and it had cooled his anger too late; the damage had already been done. Why bother trying to apologize, even if Raito felt like doing so. For why should he? The man had deserved it, had he not? He had gotten Raito sent here, because he never shut his-…

…_No…  
_

_No…No, he was right…I did this to myself…or, really, maybe we're both to blame a tiny bit…? But I was the one who hit him first…_

…_I-I wonder if he could have been a friend…He…He seems really lonely…_

…

Raito chanced another glance at the man occupying his thoughts, and he knew that in his heart, he had wronged the man to a great extreme. Sure, he had been mad, and the brunette would even bet that Lawliet felt he had a right to be mad…but…but now, had this gone too far? Too immature? Sure, Raito felt maybe that he had been partially honest on some things (Lawliet was an odd duck, artsy, and a little selfish…) but…had he crossed the line? Had he? And again, had it gone too far!?

….Yes, it had.

…But Raito could not apologize. Why? For he could not! The man, though he would not admit it, was as prideful as a lion, as a wealthy businessman, and pride was Raito's main deadly sin, the one he committed most often. So how could he even muster up the strength to speak to the man again, and apologize?! Or even just talk again without total embarrassment? No, it was far from possible.

And Raito did not even know what he had said that would make the raven look as if he was on the verge of tears. Sure, his insults had been hurtful indeed, but had there been something specific in those words that had stabbed and cut right into Lawliet's heart? And if so, what? And how was Raito to know?!

…And what was with that drawing being thrown away; indeed, that was not an uncommon experience for artists, but…why had Lawliet done it at that moment…?

All questions that, in Raito's mind, would be left unanswered.

Even though, as he stared at the clock after glancing at those blank sheets of paper one last time ( _Nah, why bother writing now…I'm not in the mood…if anything, if I have to, I'll just whip up something at the end…)_, he still had almost seven hours to go. For the time was only eight-fifty A.M.

_Seven…Seven long dreadful hours…_

But though Raito had used the words "dreadful"…

…The next few hours were not to be filled with dread, per se…

More along the lines of…excitement…

Emotional...

Lovely...

But no human can tell of the future…

So for some time, Raito chanted that mantra in his head:

_Seven more hours to go…Seven more dreadful, long, and damning hours…_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoooOOoooO_

_"Why do you have to insult everybody?"_

_"I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."_

_- Andrew, and John Bender, "The Breakfast Club"_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoooOO_

A/N: So, there's the first chapter! And yes, everyone pretty much hates each other! XD Will it last? Eh, probably not, I don't expect it to.

More revelations, confessions, and even a few tears and kisses to come! I thank you all so very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this first look into our characters. Don't be afraid to comment in a review or PM, and I give you my thanks once more!

See you at the next chapter! ^-^

BTW, that specimen L was talking of? A Japanese Swallowtail butterfly! I thought it fit since the Japanese name for that one is "Karasu" which actually means, "Raven"! And you know how L can be a raven, so.....XD Anyway, see ya soon!


	2. You're Cute When You Babble and Speak

A/N: WOOT! 8D Time for another update of this lovely little tale! ^-^

Thank you so much for all of you who read the first chapter, now here's number two! Enjoy, and thank you so much for being patient!

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoO_

_"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."_

_- Andrew Clark_

_OooOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOOooOOOoOOOOOoOooOOooOooOOooOOoOoOo_

Raito had no idea why his amber eyes were still glancing at Lawliet, while nimble, tan fingers and thumbs twiddled away; playing with the pencils and pens Principal Aizawa had left for the five, tools that would enable them to write their essays.

_Like any of us will write that stupid thing…_

…_He hasn't said anything-AH, Raito, stop it…! You don't care, so stop saying anything about him, stop thinking about, stop…wow, he's kinda cute when he just stares off into space like that-AGH!_

The brunette laid his head on the wooden desk, letting out a tired sigh; he had eventually had to shirk away from Misa Amane twenty minutes ago, the girl had continued to squeal and swoon over Raito in such a loud and obnoxious order, that the Yagami told her he had a "headache" (truly, it was only a half-lie), and that he wanted some time alone, so the genius chose a lone, solitary desk, mostly away from the group.

All five had been silent as mice within the past time, only Mello and Matt had spoken up, and only to each other, hushed whispers, the blonde one sometimes ruffling the other's ruby locks. Misa was pouting, playing with her cell-phone that held a Gothic charm upon it; Lawliet, well…Raito would not go there again! He **had** been going there for the past twenty minutes of the doldrums, and the popular student was not at all pleased.

Sepia eyes closed, trying to relax, gain some confident ground, and not let his mind wander over to the pale, enigmatic male glancing around the room with a morose expression, sometimes lifting a pencil to draw in his open sketchbook; but Raito's serenity was disturbed when footsteps wandered over to the corner of the room the young man was seated at.

"'Sup?"

"…" Raito opened his orbs to see the Jeevas boy trying to discreetly light up a cigarette, and the brunette gave the other a look.

"What? I need a smoke, give me a break."

"You know if Aizawa catches you-"

"Aw, screw him, I don't care, I need a drag and NOW." The bar of tobacco was lit, and indeed, Matt took a drag, "So…You gotta thing for Lawliet, or what?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

All heads in the room turned towards the roaring Yagami, including the despondent Lawliet.

"Er…YEAH, I KNOW, right?" Matt was trying to cover for the Yagami and he spoke in a loud volume, "I can't believe they're gonna get rid of CHEESE STICKS for lunch EITHER!" The red-head shot the other a look, and whispered angrily, when the others were not gazing in their direction,

"What's your deal, man? Keep it down; I'm trying to give you some advice. I shouldn't, since you hurt Lawliet like a bastard, but...I don't know, I think you got a thing for him, don'tcha?"

"No! I don't! Where the hell are you getting this?!"

"Well…" The gamer drawled out, "I'm a smart kid, smart enough to hack into the system and change grades, so I think I can tell when someone likes someone else like that. And that's not even counting that you've been looking at him for…oh, how long?"

"Er…" Chocolate eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to lock onto, and eventually failing in their mission.

"Yeah, I knew it," Another drag on the burning-with-embers cigarette, "Listen…You guys are like rivals, I know how you behave. You act like you hate each other, but there's never been a more perfect match for you, right? But it's not like you really have a chance NOW, nice going, Mr. Genius."

"….I hurt him that badly? I mean…We could have at least been friends, I'm certainly not saying I LIKE him in the way you're thinking!"

"Sure, sure…And yeah, you did. Look, you might not have known everything about him, but you were just lucky enough to step on numerous land-mines with that nice, little rant of yours."

"I figured…" Raito let out a sigh, "I…I normally never feel this guilty…Maybe it's because-"

"He's giving off the 'Chibi look of sadness'?" Matt laughed, putting out the cigarette by throwing it to the ground, smashing it with the heel of his shoe. "Look. Just do it. Just go and get off your ass and apologize. Or you just might regret it."

"…He probably doesn't even want to look at me ever again-"

"Oh, I wouldn't push all of your faith away, Yagami, you might just get some luck, ya know?"

"…Why do you care?" Raito asked just at Matt was strolling off.

"Eh? Because…Lawliet's my friend, and I hate to see him down. Especially when the guy he talks so much about treats him like shit, hehe…But be cool, see ya." With that last remark, the Jeevas kid strolled back to his seat, taking up sitting next to Mihael once more, chattering amongst themselves once again.

_He…talks about me…?_

…_I guess I can understand that, we fight so much after all…And I've told others about him, so…_

…Raito was not exactly sure when his brain confirmed the decision and idea to actually get up for the table; nor could he pinpoint the exact moment his legs had begun to have strength, and take him over to L's lone table, where he stood next to the crouching raven, whose ebony orbs were locked onto the sketchpad in front of the lanky body.

"…Ahem…" The brunette cleared his throat when Lawliet did not glance up at his arrival to the vicinity, and he did not glance at the man after the sound was made; he did speak up, stating in a bored, dull, drawl,

"Yes, Yagami?"

"Uh….Can I sit here?" The genius motioned with his handsome head to the empty chair situated across from the eccentric one.

Lawliet shrugged, "It is your choice, do not mind me."

Raito took that comment not as a positive sign, but a neutral one; it was better to have no hope than some futile wish. The young man did not even know why he was doing this, why he was seating himself at the same table that was already the roost of one man who possibly despised him, and frankly, only some great man of minds, perhaps Freud, would be able to figure that out.

Silence was the only object that echoed out between the two men, and Raito could feel the stares of Mihael and Matt on him, but the Yagami ignored them, clearing his throat again out of nervous habit, finally stating after five minutes of nothingness,

"So…what are you drawing? Anything-"

"Nothing." Lawliet interrupted with, not even glancing up at the other; in fact, the pale-one had not looked upon Raito's being at all during the past moments.

"Ah…Alright…"

Save for the scribbling of L's sketching pencil, there was no racket, no noise permeating the air between the duo; it was only shattered like glass when the raven spoke up, with,

"Did Yagami-kun have a purpose for coming to my table?"

"Er…Well…Actually, Lawliet, I'd like to…apologize for before…" Raito's voice had gotten softer with each passing word, "I…I was out of line, and-"

"Raito-kun was just sharing his honest feelings, was he not?" The switch from 'Yagami' to 'Raito' was not lost on the sepia-eyed one, and his face nearly twitched into a smile; instead, he continued with,

"I was just frustrated, that is all, Lawliet, and…and I took it out on you-"

"Raito-kun had every reason to be mad at me; I was the one who got him sent here this morning."

"Really, Lawliet, we're both to blame for that, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm…" L tapped the end of his pencil against his chin in though, obsidian orbs trailing around the ceiling, not once locking onto Raito's own, "Yes, I suppose…" The man went back to drawing mutely, holding his pencil in such an odd way, with his forefinger and thumb, and yet, from what the Yagami could see, the man was drawing quite well. Raito had leaned forward, out of curiosity, but unbeknown to his own mind.

"Raito-kun enjoys gazing at my drawings?"

"Uh-" It was then the young male realized how close indeed his face had become; when had he leaned this much forward, until he was only less than a foot away from L's face? "…Yes?"

The pale one's head lifted this time around, his eyes boring into Raito's own,

"Raito-kun…is actually interested in my drawings?"

"I'm interested in you in general…Eh…" _Where the hell did that come from…?!_

Lawliet's mouth fell open just a tad, and he blinked owlishly, "Interested in me? My, my, Raito, you have a unique way of showing it."

"W-What I meant was…that…I…I would…I don't know, I wouldn't mind being your friend. We should put all that…quarreling behind us, right?"

L shrugged once more, "If Raito-kun is up to the task, though I am sad to admit, the quarreling that you speak of keeps myself on my own toes, it is quite thrilling."

"Thrilling?"

"Hm, indeed. Everyone else-mostly everyone else-bores me."

"…Same. Is that sad?"

Lawliet chuckled deeply at the question, "Sad? Is it not to be expected? Not everyone is a jock, a popular boy, like you. Neither are they basket-cases like I am."

"Basket-case? Oh, come on, Lawliet," Raito chirped, "You're not THAT bad."

"Mm, if only you knew…" The other trailed off, his aura turning mysterious, "I've been known to stick my noses into other people's business, and I am just weird and a basket-case in general."

"So you're a little artsy, how is that like a-"

"I am artsy, silent the majority of the time, my looks and appearance, my voice…all of that is odd, is it not?" L probed the other for a heartfelt answer.

"Lawliet, that does not make you that odd; it makes you unique, mainly."

The raven blinked, his eyes as wide as saucers, "…You truly believe that?"

Raito nodded, "And who said weird was a bad thing? I know…" A light pink blush danced across the young boy's cheeks, shame flashing on his face, "I know I called you a freak earlier, but…I wanted to apologize for that…You're not a freak, you're just special. Unique."

L paused with a nod, thanking the Yagami for the indeed sincere apology, and continued on a few moments later with, "…I once dumped a girl's purse out onto a classroom floor because I suspected her of having paraphernalia or drugs..… I could have sworn I smelled peppermint candies in it as well, which tweaked my senses, and clouded my judgment, so I-Oh, Raito, see…You're looking at me as if I am…insane…"

"…That's just…" The Yagami did not complete his statement, just continuing to stare quizzically at the other male.

"See? I blame my…my goals for my future really…"

"Oh?"

The porcelain-skinned one did not answer right away, his eyes darting to the floor, locking onto the carpeting, choosing his words carefully, like a master chef chooses his perfect ingredients: precisely, carefully, with great execution, "I…I wish to be a detective."

Chocolate orbs widened, "Really?" Raito's tone was actually not mocking, which surprised the raven.

"Y-Yes…" He said no more, fearing teasing remarks; but when the young genius remained quiet, he continued with, "But I do not get that much support."

"You're kidding." Raito smirked, "You're a smart guy, why wouldn't you?"

"…"

"…Lawliet?"

The crouching male twiddled his toes, the appendages hanging off the edge of the chair that L was situated upon, "I…"

"Look, I...I know I haven't been that great of a person to you, but…"

"He ignores me…"

"Who?"

"…My grandfather…"

The Yagami tilted his head, "I…am not following, I'm sorry."

"…I suppose I should really explain why I was so upset with Raito-kun's words from before."

Raito paled at the memory, "You have no reason to. I said…I said terrible things, I'm surprised you are even talking so civilly to me!"

"Well, I did have the urge to kick Raito-kun in the posterior for his words and hurtful statements, but I realized a moment afterward that I possibly would have stated similar lines. We were both angry at one another."

"Yeah…But go on, what were you saying about your grandfather? And how does that tie into what I-"

"Patience, Raito." Oddly, the young student's heart leapt **this** time at the exclusion of a suffix to his name, the addressing being more intimate; was his heart supposed to leap like so? "I shall address my grandfather in time, but I must start at the beginning. First, my parents are dead."

"…Wow, that was a blunt way to state that."

"Raito, they are deceased, and became so when I was five, my brother just being under one year old. It was so long ago, that I am fairly neutral on the situation. Do I feel bad that it happened? Why, yes, of course, they were my birth parents, but I do not weep and sob over it. It could not have been stopped, it was just an accident; car, to be precise. And strangely, your words just…made me upset. When you said 'Mommy'…I am unsure why, even at this point, why you affected me so…"

"Ah…I see…So let me guess, you went to live with your grandfather, you and your brother?"

Lawliet nodded, "Yes…and…Well, it had been downhill for some time. My younger brother, Nate, is…well, what is the best way to say this? A prodigy of sorts."

"But aren't you?"

"Indeed, many would believe that as well, but Nate is six years younger than I am, twelve years old, and my grandfather Quillish has gotten the idea into his head that Nate is whom his attention…should belong to most of the time…" The raven's voice had trickled down to a whisper at the end of his sentence.

"….God, Lawliet, I…"

"Raito-kun is lucky, his parents support his endeavors. My grandfather Quillish has been so obsessed with getting Nate into the best academy, getting him the best clothes, the perfect friends, and whatever his little heart desires. So…I turn to my art, I suppose…It is all I have to turn TO, really…"

"What you've just told me…it…it explain a lot as to why you were so upset at my comments, Lawliet. But…I have to disagree with you on something."

The last statement resulted in L's curiosity spiking, "Oh?"

"Yeah…What you said, about my parents supporting me…Let's just say that pressure and support are not the same things."

The pallid one said nothing for a moment, but gave way to a mute nod, urging his companion to continue on, dive into further details; L's interests were at the highest peak, he felt the pure desire to know more about Raito Yagami.

"My father, he just pushes me to do everything, it's just…"

"Hurtful? Stressful? Do you feel as if you are not living up to their expectations?"

"His, mainly, yes. And it's all that you just said…I feel that I have to be this...this perfect son of theirs. 'You have to be the best, you have to win!' he always tells me that…"

"Mm, yes…It seems that we have, in a way, the opposite of what each of us are really seeking; I wish for just…some attention, some encouragement, and you wish for…?"

"For my father to not pressure me…My mom isn't as bad, but…I just wish they'd treat me normally."

"Raito-kun has abnormal intelligence; therefore he shall never be treated with 'normalcy'."

Raito snorted, "You think so?"

"I do indeed, for I have never been treated normally, and I have high intelligence, Raito-kun."

"You're also not normal in other ways, Mr. Basket-Case…"

Lawliet laughed, "Oh, is Raito using my own words against me, to prove his point?"

"Nah, it's just funny to bring that up again, call you that…"

L scoffed again, adding a slight chuckle to the sound in the end, "Raito is teasing me?"

"…Perhaps…" The brunette shot a smirk to the other, "All in good jest, of course, no harm, no foul."

"Of course, of course…"

The duo fell into a silence once more, but, to their mental surprise, it was not awkward in the least; the opening up of minds and hearts, be it brief, that they had shared had torn down the brick walls the argumentative natures they had, the fights and quarrels they took part in, had built up.

"Can I ask you something?" Raito's voice echoed out a few moments later, and when L nodded, he continued with, "You…threw a drawing away earlier…why?"

"…No reason…" The other mumbled, his drawing pad becoming immediately the most interesting item in the entire room, eyes of midnight hue staring at it as if it was holding the secrets to world peace and cold fusion at the exact same time.

"…You're lying."

"Hmm? No, I am not."

"Yes, you are. There was a reason you threw that away."

"No, there was not." L's voice was firm, commanding, in essence telling Raito to drop the subject immediately.

"…Well, maybe I'll just have to see for myself?" The brunette stood from his chair, and strode over towards the wastebasket situated in the corner of the room.

"Th-There's no need to look at it, Raito-kun!" L called out, his tone having gone from strict to insecure, it giving off a sloppy, dull command that not one soul would take seriously.

"Sure, sure…But hey, now I get a close look at your skill, right?" The Yagami pulled out the paper and with deft hands, unfurled the wrinkled ball into a flat piece once more, and stared at what was before him.

"…Raito-kun?" Lawliet knew what sepia eyes were glancing upon, and a rush of red reached his pallid cheeks so quickly, he had not the time to summon the mental strength to make the bashful blush vanish.

"…Is this…?"

"Yes, Raito-kun, that is…you."

It was a perfect sketch of Raito's profile, with his chin resting in his hand, a bored expression on the brunette's face; the pose having taken place about a hour ago, unbeknown to the young Yagami.

"…Umm…" Sepia eyes traced over the lines, the face, the eyes…everything that Lawliet had drawn with such expertise in such quick moments, "Lawliet, I-"

"I just…found Raito-kun to have a very nice profile…" The other murmured timidly, his head bent a tad, his eyes flickering between the surprised young auburn-haired genius, and the floor.

"…Why did you throw this away?"

"Raito-kun was enraged with me, I figured he and I would not have any civility towards each other, and keeping the drawing would...might have been a painful memory….or something along those lines. Sometimes, Raito, even I am not sure of my thought processes."

"…" Raito sauntered back towards the seated raven, golden orbs glimmering with so many feelings, emotions that were surfacing, unexpectedly, in the young man's heart; a tan hand reached out and pulled back the chair, the body seating itself in it, and scooting closer to the embarrassed artist, "Can I keep this?"

Lawliet's orbs turned to have the circumference of the full moon, his lips parting just a inch in shock; it seemed, in Raito's eyes, that the man had just been told he won the Noble Peace Prize, "E-Excuse me?"

"Can I keep it?"

"...Why would you do that?" Lawliet's tone held great perplexity.

"Because I like it?" Raito's own voice held confusion, even more so than L's did, "Is that a bad thing?" He paused, then, "Has anyone ever seen your drawings?"

Lanky shoulders shrugged, the black turtle-neck's fabric moving, "Only Ayaka-sama. She enjoys them, and has put them in a few of the art-shows, but…Not many of the viewers really notice me."

"But you just said-"

"Raito, they do not notice **me**…"

"…Oh."

"Yes…"

The duo fell into silence once more, until Raito whispered quietly, "I…I noticed you."

Ebony eyes blinked, and the Yagami was shocked to see a tiny smile gleam upon the raven's face, "Yes, Raito-kun did."

"I've um…I've noticed you a lot."

"Yes, Raito-kun has…"

"…People should notice you more…"

"People should notice other people more, in general, Raito-kun…Humanity ignores one another."

"Why do you think that?"

"…" Lawliet paused, and then let out a sigh, "We…Humans are so busy nowadays. We have barely any time to notice one another anymore…"

"That's a dreary thing to say, isn't it?"

"Since when was reality not dreary?"

Raito shrugged, "Well, aren't there positives in life? You sound as if the world just has problems, no good things at all."

"Name something pleasant in your life, Raito-kun."

"At this very moment?"

Lawliet nodded, "Yes, name anything."

"Well…" The young male trailed off, and instantly, an idea hatched into his head, "Meeting you was a pleasant thing." There was a minute, smug smirk tugging on Raito's lips, and he prayed to the Higher Beings above that the raven would not notice.

"Er…" Indeed, Raito got the response he was seeking; a flustered Lawliet, who lit up in another blush, "Raito-kun, that's…"

"Well, it's true?" _He's pretty cute when he blushes like that…_

"…Raito-kun is just playing with me, isn't he?"

"No, I'm not."

"…" Lawliet went silent, twiddling his toes. "Raito, I-"

"HEY!!" Aizawa's voice came out of nowhere, booming in through the doorway, "WHAT did I say about no talking?!"

"…Nothing?" Mello piped up when the other four remained silent, "C'mon, you can't expect us to not talk this entire time, right?"

"You're damn right I expect that!" The afro-jiggling man stepped closer to Mihael Keehl, "Now…Be silent, and do your essays!"

The man screamed the last three words of his statement once more, for no particular reason other than to emphasize some inane point that went over the younglings' heads; the four men and one female were far from interested in any essay.

"…Hmm…" Once Aizawa had left the room, the leather-clad blonde sneaked towards the library's main door, observing it carefully.

"Don't do anything stupid, Mello."

"Aw, shut it, Matt…Ah!" Mello exclaimed, and gladly grinned, that impish smile growing when he grabbed a spare chair, bringing it to the doorway, standing on top of it.

"Misa-Misa thinks Mello shouldn't be doing stupid things!"

"Well," Mello replied in a mocking tone, "Mello-Mello thinks Misa-Misa should just be quiet, and stop glaring at Lawliet in such a damn jealous fashion!"

The bubbly blonde female turned red with anger, crossing her arms, and shot a glare at Mello's back, and then one towards the raven, who just responded mutely, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Ignore her, Lawliet." Raito proceeded to speak in a comforting tone, "She's just…"

"Obsessed with you?"

"Great way to put it." The Yagami chuckled wryly, "They're all obsessed with me."

"It is because Raito-kun is so popular, everyone loves him."

The man disagreed with a shake of his head, "They like being around me for their own egos. They…They don't really know me, the other students."

"…I know Raito-kun. Or, I at least know things he really wants, because he has told me so." Another ghost of a smile was plastered on L's face.

"Yeah…" A crash from near the door interrupted Raito's thoughts, and he turned to see the door had slammed shut, Mello running back to his seat, a few screws from the door in his hand.

"What did you-"

"Alright, WHO SHUT THE DOOR?!" Aizawa's voice was right on cue, the wrath in his tenor was so vicious, it made both Misa Amane and Lawliet shiver.

The principal tugged open the door, and stepped into the room, but he could not get far, having to stand in the doorway to hold the door open, the screws that had been removed from the door were the ones that enabled it to stand open.

"Alright, Mihael, cough up the screws."

"Screws? Why Sir, I have not had a screw in ages…"

Matt snorted, "I thought you told me you were really a virg-"

"SHUT IT."

"Yes, I agree, BOTH of you be QUIET!" Aizawa thundered, "Now, hand them over, Mihael."

"It's Mello, Sir, and what makes you think I have them? Crappy screws fall out all the time, right?"

"Not just randomly like that!"

The blonde shrugged, "I think they do. For you see, Aizawa-san, we're all pretty imperfect people, aren't we? I mean, I don't know what your boss says to you, directly," Mello's attitude took on child-esque innocence, "But you're not that perfect at all."

The elder in the room was fuming by this time, and it looked as if he was not in a position of authority, and if he was not principal, he would have hit Mihael right across his face, destroying his smile, which inside was mocking the man of power.

"…You better watch your tone-"

"What? More detentions, Aizawa-san?"

"You know what, why not! I'll have you all this month, and next month, and why don't we go for all of your summer vacation!?" The afro-man was in hysterics, "You are going to learn your lesson the hard way, I'll see to it! NOW, the rest of you, get back to work! And shut your traps! And YAGAMI!"

"Eh?!" Raito started at the cry of his name.

"Take a chair and block up the door! I want it left open so I can hear you delinquents!"

"…Yes Sir…" The brunette murmured, and did as he was told, taking another spare chair, and placed it in front of the door. Shaking his head, Raito returned to his seat, only to notice Mello trying to move the chair away from the door not five minutes later.

"Hey!"

"What?"

The Yagami gave the other a heated glare, "You know if you move that…"

Mello snorted, "What, you gonna ruin my fun? Gonna tell Aizawa on me if I do it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you want to take that risk?"

The Keehl boy glowered, invisible beams shooting between icy eyes, and honey orbs, and Raito looked as if he was going to shout another threat, when-

"Can you two please stop the bickering?" Lawliet spoke up, glancing between the men, "It is quite annoying at this time in the morning."

"But Lawliet!"

"But nothing, Mihael, now be seated."

Mello snorted, "You better not be fully on that pretty boy's side from now on just because you like him and you have a-"

"MELLO!"

"…" The leather-clad troublemaker re-established his derriere in his seat, leaving the chair in place, and leaving a shocked Raito to return to his seat across from Lawliet, only to state,

"How did you do that? He…He actually listened to you. And did what you…said…"

"Mello and I have that sort of relationship, Raito."

"Are you two friends?!"

The raven nodded, "Yes, Mello and I are friends. Though, due to his reputation, and because of his activities, he does not see me much, or speak of myself often. But when he has to, say, for instance, stand up for me, he will do so without hesitation. The same applies to Matt, except Matt is not as popular, so he associates with me more."

The Yagami realized that this explained, to a great extent, why Mihael and the other boy had stood up for Lawliet during Raito's verbal beat-down; only companions who cared about one another would do such a thing, and though Mello seemed to be standoffish, he was still human, Raito realized, and therefore had persons to care about. And since the raven had few allies in the school, it made sense the blonde would stand up for the weaker one, and that could even be applied to Matt.

"Mello and the other, Matt Jeevas, they are close to me because I have no one else, including people at home, to turn to. They know of my situation between my grandfather, my brother, and myself. It is nice to have…some allies in this world, would you not agree?" Lawliet quipped, and Raito found himself nodding,

"I just…I just wish I had known all this before, Lawliet, I think...No, I know I've made some harsh judgments."

L shrugged, "Don't we all?"

"Yeah…" Words that Keehl had stated moments before were coming back into Raito's mind, and he smirked, continuing on with, "So…Mello said you…liked me?"

"…I do. Raito is a good person, deep down, despite his massive ego and self-conscious attitude, and his obsession with looking good."

"Er-"

"But I feel that if he wishes, him and I could be good allies, friends."

"…Is that all you want, Lawliet?"

L tried to hide his expressions with a neutral mask, but it seemed that this 'mask' was harder to tie on, "What does Raito mean?"

"What do I mean? Well...Do you draw pictures of everyone, Lawliet?"

"…No…Sometimes I do, I like observing humans and animals…But I may not draw every single person, but Raito, that does not mean anything!" Lawliet's voice never, in all his young years, eighteen to be exact, had cracked as it had before.

"Are you sure?"

_He's so…so adorable when flustered, how come I've never noticed-Oh, well…I've never really made him embarrassed before, just enraged…?_

"P-Positive…"

"…Really, I am hesitant to believe that-"

"I-It's true!" _Dear Lord, I am stuttering…  
_

"…" Raito remained mute, but his eyes held a joking twinkle, and he continued speaking, though he had stared at the pallid one for some time, "Lawliet, you like me a lot, don't you?"

The man in question's face was the hue of a tomato at this point, and the dark-haired one wished he could vanish, but having to pout instead, while stating, "Raito-kun only wishes I did."

"Oh? Do I?" _Maybe…But you don't have to know that at this point…You're interesting, that's why I like you…And you're pretty cute…_

"Indeed. I have already hypothesized that Raito-kun is of the homosexual persuasion-mmph!"

"Shh, don't say that when Misa's in the room!" Tan hands had clamped over ashen lips, golden gems gleaming pleadingly, and a hushed voice whispered, "Last time someone said that to Misa, she kicked them in the…uhm…"

"The nads?" Lawliet replied in a muffled manner.

"Yes, yes, the nads…Good way of putting it. So-Hah!" Somehow, in some way, a pink muscle from L's mouth had come out to lick Raito's hand, and skin burst into goose bumps, "H-Hey!" Raito jerked his hand away, trying to suppress a blush; that wet tongue…had felt all too good on the palm of his hand.

"So sorry, Raito, but that was the best way for you to remove your hand from my being."

"Huh…Well, aren't you creative."

Lawliet's responding smile was devilish, eerie, in a way, but Raito found those mental proclamations vanishing and turning down the route of: _Wow…That smile is…sexy-NO, RAITO, stop it…Don't think like that…you just made peace with the guy, don't start having…d-desires like THAT this SOON…n-not that I should have them in the first place…!_

"Raito-kun? Are you well?"

"…F-Fine."

"Are you sure-"

"PERFECTLY!"

Lawliet blinked at the yell, and then let out a laugh, "Does Raito have anger issues?"

"NO!"

Another laugh, "Oh, Raito, Raito…"

"What?"

"…" L just grinned, "Nothing. Now, why don't you help yourself to a book about that anger-OW!"

The Yagami had slapped the other upside the head, "HA! Serves you right for making a crack like that."

"Raito is mean to me…Abusing me!" There was a pout on the thin one's face, and the brunette felt his walls melting into goo.

"Er…I…Oh, stop that, I didn't hit you that hard!"

"Aw, but Raito…"

"What, do you want me to kiss it to make it all better, baby?" Raito's tone was mockingly sweet, like that of a mother's and the words made the raven turn an even darker shade of red,

"N-Not necessary! At all!"

Raito leaned in and whispered, "Then…do you want me to kiss you anywhere?"

"Er…S-Stop that, Raito-kun!"

The young high-school senior laughed, "Oh? Stop what?"

"T-Teasing me…Taking advantage of how I am a loner! How-How I am-" Lawliet did not finish his statement, gasping out a breath of air instead when he felt soft lips just barely graze the shell of his ear, only to whip away fast, Raito leaning back all the way into his seat, eyes suddenly finding the table extremely interesting and mystical.

"Um…"

"Well…"

Lawliet did not egg Raito to continue the statement further, only choosing to beam a ray of teasing happiness at the Yagami, who he himself felt a blush beginning to bloom upon his own skin, while a potpourri of feelings were debating inwardly…

_S-Since when did I do that sort of thing…?_

_Wow…It just seemed so easy to do with him…easy, witty banter…flighty flirtations…_

_I've never really flirted with a male before…Mostly females, because I…well…I always felt I was supposed to; Dad would flip if he knew that I was attracted to men more than women…_

_And he's just…so mysterious…"basket-case", haha…Nah, he's a little eccentric, but not…not crazy…And he's sorta sexy-okay, really sexy…nice smile…I…Why didn't I see this all before…? Was I too busy arguing with him…? To notice that he liked me…? He does, that's obvious, he drew a picture of me for God's sake, and dammit, maybe he does that with others, but he did it for ME, and took his time, and, and…And I really appreciate that…No one has given me that sort of…gift…_

…_Hmm, Raito, you know what you want now, after all of this bull-crap, all this fighting…Now it's time you figure out a way to get it…_

OoOoOooOoOOOoOOOOOoooOOOOooOoOOooOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOooooooooOOOooOoOoOOOO

"Why are you ripping up Shakespeare?" Matt spat quietly; he had gone along with Mello dragging him up to the second floor of the library, and taking him to a secluded corner for quote-unquote "chatting". But this? Oh, no, Mail (God, he hated that name. He requested every single person that he encountered to call him MATT, nothing else!) would not stand for the defaming of Shakespeare! Not great William!

"Because I can, genius?"

"OH, and that's a great reason."

"Well, it's not like…" Mello paused to glance at the play's title "'The Merchant of Venice' gets me off or anything…"

"Oh, that's a great thing to say about him, you know he was a master at his craft, right?"

Mello grinned, "You mean like how I'm the master of making you shiver?"

The red-head scowled, turning his head, "Stop that."

"Aww, come on…"

"Don't you 'come on' me, Mello!"

"Psh, you're no fun…Can't even tease you, can I?"

"Not like that, you can't!"

Mello feigned hurt, pout and all. "…"

"Don't…even try it."

"I bet I can make it up to you…" The pout vanished into a sneak smile, and before Matt knew what was happening, an arm was around his waist, and his entire body was being pulled into the darkest corner of the library, and lips were meeting in a fiery motion…

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoO_

_You ought to spend a little more time trying to make something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people._

_- Richard Vernon_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoO_

A/N: Aaaand, that's chapter two! ^^ There's going to be more action in chapter two, don't you worry about that! Including something many of you may have been waiting for! ;D

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and such, and for reading this chapter! Updates coming soon!


	3. Coexisting Very Well with Kisses

A/n: More Breakfast time! ^^ Thanks for all of the support I've received from you all, now, on with the show! Thanks for all of the reviews and favs and alerts from last time, here's some more hotness for you all ;D And by hotness, I mean mature stuff, haha! So all you naughty kiddies should be prepared, mwahaha! And only about two to three more chapters to go!

Inspired by:

- Mama's Room by Under the Influence of Giants

- The Feel Good Drag, by Anberlin

- Cherish, by Ai Ootsuka

- You Give Me Something, by James Morrison

- Let's Dance to Joy Division, by The Wombats

_OoOooOOooOoooOOOOoOOOooOOOOoOoOoOoOoOOoooooOo_

_"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him."_

_"Sweets. You couldn't ignore me if you tried."_

_- Claire Standish and John Bender_

_OooOoOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOoOoOoOOOOOooOOooOoOOOoOOOooOooO_

"You still haven't told me what drink you want." Raito rolled his eyes as he and Lawliet walked down the hall; it was the time of their lunch break, and Aizawa had sent this duo out first, to use the restroom, and to get some sort of drink from the vending machine that was stationed near the library.

"Be back in ten minutes, no more, no less, got it?!" The afro-jiggling (and closeted disco dancer) had been in a sour mood since well…from what many could gather to be the dawn of time, and his screeching had given them all, all five younglings, quite a migraine.

"…I do not have a preference, Raito-kun."

"Oh come on, there has to be something you want, right?"

Lawliet shrugged, "Whatever you wish to buy will suit my tastes, but I would prefer if it had sugar."

The Yagami snorted, murmuring, "There's a surprise."

"I find it to be quite hospitable of Raito-kun for him to buy my drink for me; I did not bring any money with myself this morning."

"You 'conveniently' forgot it?"

"Raito-kun has no need to do air quotes." L pouted, "And no, I was not given money, and I had been too busy and forgetful to check my small piggy bank, thereby forgetting any form of lunch money."

The brunette chuckled, "Still keep a piggy bank? Even though you're a senior?"

"My personal habits are none of Raito-kun's business."

"Oh they aren't, are they?"

L pouted, "No. Not all of them, at least. How well does Raito-kun **really** want to know me? So well, that he knows all of my personal quips and ideals and processes?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The Yagami replied with a touch of miasmic mystery, his Hollywood star grin shimmering with the same emotions and touch of insane obscurity.

The pallid one hummed, "Just the answer I would expect from Raito-kun."

"Ambiguous, you mean?"

"Correct, Raito-kun. Raito-kun is the type of person who would make such remarks; off-remarks, also, so one does not feel that he is entirely interested." Lawliet continued, walking on past the vending machine; it took Raito a minute to realize the man was heading to the nearby rest-room first, "Quite interesting, Raito-kun, do you ever want someone to know you're interested in a subject?"

"Of course I do!" Raito caught the swinging door with a strong hand, huffing at his conversation partner, "I just talk the way I do, because I do."

"Hmm…" L shrugged, washing his hands under running water, warm, but far from bristling hot, "I suppose."

"Just like how you talk with that monotone of yours." The Yagami replied snidely, washing his own appendages in turn; he caught the haughty glare from the ebony-locked Lawliet though, and he grinned inwardly. It was always a treat to make the older high-school senior pout and get miffed, mainly due to the fact that it was so easy.

"I do not speak in any form of a horrid monotone, Yagami-kun." Lawliet wrinkled his nose, showing how perturbed he was.

"You're being a horrid liar, Lawliet, and you know it. And besides…" The brunette smirked, speaking his next statement in a hushed whisper, while stepping behind the other as pallid hands were drying under the automatic dryer, "Who ever said a monotone was horrible? I'm sure I could find it quite sexy at the right times."

Lawliet started, his body twitching as hot breath tickled and danced across his ear; words were failing him, but thankfully, the young genius was able to pull them out of…somewhere, "Raito-kun has peculiar tastes, then." The midnight-orbed wielding man stepped aside so the Yagami could help himself to the dryer.

"Oh? I do? Maybe. I **guess** I could call my taste "peculiar", haha." The young male gave off a gleaming smile, sepia eyes shining right onto the figure of L, "Yes…you are quite peculiar, and since **you** are my taste-"

"Raito-kun is spouting nonsense. I am no one's taste, and I would hope that now he would speak of the reasons for his teasing from previous moments."

"You mean the small kiss on the ear, don't you?"

"What else would I mean?!" Lawliet huffed, crossing his arms as the popular student checked his hair in the mirror, fixing a wild strand with his fingers.

Raito did not turn his light-hued gaze away from the glass, "Oh, come on, Lawliet, you can't honestly tell me that you didn't enjoy that, can you?" "

"No, I cannot say so. If any sign was plastered upon my face, it was just a fooling of the hormones. A reaction that was out of my hands, involuntary, if you will."

The Yagami just uttered a conversational murmur of agreement, not really agreeing of course.

"Furthermore, you flirt with my person, and then become colder than even I could be!"

"I highly doubt that. Highly, highly doubt that."

"Oh?"

"Well, of course. Since you're the coldest person I've ever met." Raito was smirking, actually smirking, when he uttered the remark, the playful banter. Of course the young male did not mean the comment, at least not at this point in the game.

Lawliet, though, shot a glare at the comment nonetheless; perhaps the handsome male was joking, perhaps not, the raven could not tell, in all honesty. So, when one does not know, one should ask, yes?

"Yagami-kun should be joking-"

Or in L's case, demand an answer in a firm tone.

"I am!"

"…Ah." Dark orbs trailed around the lavatory in a bored state.

"Seriously, Lawliet, why would I be joking now?"

The mysterious male shrugged, "It is hard to tell when Raito-kun jokes, or when he insults. That smirk is found when he does both, so a regular human would probably not be able to see past it."

"And you're claiming to be normal **now**?"

"...Touché, Yagami, touché."

Fully turning away from the mirror, Raito grinned devilishly, "But again, Lawliet, remember what I said? Peculiarities are my type of…pleasure."

The raven-locked male started at the end of the statement, for, through some wizardry, some trickery, Raito Yagami had snuck closer to L; their bodies nearly touching, faces all too close, too close for comfort, mainly for the pallid being.

"Pleasure...?"

"Hmm, indeed." There was that smirk again, and Lawliet was torn between the feelings of wanting to slap the Yagami for his cheeky personality, or lean in and press his lips to Raito's warm and supple ones; how long the young male had longed for the latter was not to be thought of, for it would bring a wash of red shame to his face, and what kind of explanation would he give then?

"…Raito-kun is looking at me with…an interesting gaze."

"Am I now?"

Lawliet simply nodded his head as the brunette let out a chuckle.

"Well, Lawliet, for one thing, you can't really change my gaze, only I can. And I do not plan to change it." Sepia eyes were…lusty; that was the only way to truthfully describe them.

"…Really? Perhaps if I…speak the correct words, Raito-kun's gaze would surely change."

"You mean play coy with me, Lawliet? Or pretend you don't want this? I saw that blush on your face; I know you're attracted to me."

The hunched male blinked owlishly, tilting his head just slightly to the right, "Raito-kun is quite sure of his knowledge of my feelings. Such confidence; I have to say, Raito, it is almost inspiring to hear such talk. Usually men do not have the conviction to state such statements."

"Because it's true, Lawliet! Come off of this act, and let's get down to business."

"Business? Is Raito-kun saying that whatever activities we partake in from this point on is just 'business'?"

"On the contrary, Lawliet. But the activities could be called business between us, private business. No one else's business, do you catch my drift?"

"Ah…Why, of course, yes, I understand where Raito-kun is coming from. But if he wished for this whole…" Lawliet trailed off, choosing his words carefully, "Meeting of the minds to be private, why here? The restroom? The school, for that matter. Frankly, I-"

That was the last word-no, words, spoken out of either of them, due to Raito finally losing patience, pushing L against the nearest wall, crashing lips against lips, growling deep within his debonair throat, hands fisting themselves into Lawliet's dark obsidian tresses.

The kiss…well, indeed, it was fiery, passionate, but the love-hate relationship the duo had developed over the past three years (Let us not reminisce about FRESHMAN year, especially) brought extra blaze to the meeting of lips. It was like kissing an enemy you were in love with, for was that not their relationship? Arguments stemmed from jealousy, kindness blooming from sincerity, mixed together in a boiling cauldron of fierce emotions and doubts, sanity and lunacy.

L, though, was irked, very irked, at one point of interest; how dare Raito Yagami thought that he, Lawliet, would be the submissive male in this relationship-well, whatever one mortal could call this type of joining of two bodies. Was it a relationship? Partnership? Was there even a name to it at this point in time?

No matter; it was the very thought that Raito could feel he could top, actually top, the raven-haired male. L was not going to go down without a fight; sure, he may blush, he may become flustered, but that meant nothing! The brunette could feel those emotions as well, yes?

_Then it is about time I show Raito I will be dominating here…Permanently…_

Although the sepia-eyed male's tongue was making these domination notions barely able to come to the forefront of Lawliet's mind, the pallid being was able to snarl, break away from the kiss, switching positions with Raito using swift movements, so in turn, the lightly tanned male was the one pinned against the wall, easily-read shocked etched across his face, both men breathing rapidly.

"Raito…Raito-kun thinks he shall dominate my being if we are together…."

"…H-Huh? How…How can you tell that, I never said that-!"

"That look in Raito-kun's eyes states all of his internal thoughts, his desires. All the while…Raito-kun has been smirking at me, and in general, Raito…Raito-kun has a dominating nature; so one can safely assume he would want to control any sexual and-or romantic actions that take place in his life, be it with a woman, or another male. Raito-kun has control issues, he wishes to take over…over any situation, and he would be foolish to…disagree with me."

The trapped male chuckled, "So what if I do, Lawliet? You are the more inexperienced one out of the two of us. I think I should remain in control, guide you. You'd still experience pleasure-"

"But Raito-kun knows I have my own control issues, I will not deny it. He knows I wish to remain in charge of my own situation at all times, for my own sanity's safety."

"Sanity? Since when do you show sanity?" Raito snorted, "And alright, I'll humor you. You want to be in control so much, just try to take it from me. I doubt you'll get anywhere." The Yagami actually played down his thoughts; he thought it was downright humorous that Lawliet wanted to try to dominate him, in a kiss, in…wherever events proceeded from here. Lawliet was a hermit, a recluse, he barely understood how to socially interact on a basic level; and he figured he could do so on a romantic level? The idea nearly made Raito cackle out loud.

That soon-to-be-unleashed cackle dissolved rapidly, sadly, into a gasp of rapture when Lawliet bombarded Raito's lips with his own, the kiss far more intense this time around, if that could even be stated as plausible. Chocolate eyes were wide as the sweets-lover's tongue probed, dancing with the brunette's, Raito's lips moving of their own accord, his mind in full-frontal shock at the fact that Lawliet…actually knew what he was doing…If that hand that had somehow snaked up Raito's dress shirt, rubbing his side gently, teasingly for that matter, could state anything.

Raito knew he was losing his grip on the situation; he was the one who was supposed to have Lawliet throw his head back, glazed eyes staring at the broken bathroom ceiling tiles as soft lips trailed a neck, lightly kissing, then biting, nipping, sucking at the succulent skin. This was NOT supposed to be happening to Raito Yagami, not the Raito Yagami, the homecoming king all four-years, the Raito Yagami who made women swoon with just a smile, who made men envious with just a glance (And some men swooned as well); but as much as the brunette's pride wanted to protest, his mind was shutting down, rapidly, thanks to a knee in his groin, grinding against it.

Raito's control slipped further when he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Lawliet's waist, pulling him as close as he could be, and in all honesty, there was not much space left between them. Cold hands meshed with warm skin, causing Raito to shiver and let out a noisy groan.

That growl alerted Lawliet to a pressing matter, for he clamped a hand over the Yagami's rosy lips, removing his own mouth from the brunette's neck, so he could state,

"If Raito-kun wishes for me to continue, he must be able to contain himself; too much noise could alert someone to our presence and activities. Can Raito-kun do such a thing?"

The brunette felt as if his mind had melted; the way charcoal orbs were staring into his own with seething fire made his red vital organ beat faster, his palms sweat faster, and his groin become harder.

Now Raito just hoped that the tackle that Lawliet initiated was not as loud as it seemed to be…

OooOOoooOOOoooOOOOo

**Meanwhile, in the Library….**

OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

A grumpy Mello grumbled under his breath, sitting upon the steps to the second floor, shirtless, flicking the Jeevas boy's lighter on and off again, watching the flame flicker up and down, appear, then vanish, a repetitive process his icy eyes enjoyed watching, the light dancing off his face, his golden tresses.

"Is L back yet? And where's the brat that got sent with him? Damn, I want to guy buy my soda…"

"It has been over ten minutes." Matt replied, glaring at the other; even after the make-out session that he and the other had partaken in earlier, Mello still knew how to get under the ruby-locked one's skin.

"Ch'yeah it has. And I need my sugar. How the hell am I supposed to eat my food without something to drink?"

Misa, still present, and still loud as always, spoke up, pouting her classic expression, "Misa Misa thinks Keehl-kun should be quiet. She's already miserable without her Raito-kun being here! Misa Misa does not need to hear Mello's whiny voice!"

The male in question shot a glare in the woman's direction, "No one asked you, sweetheart, so just shut up. You're already the most spoiled brat in the entire school-"

"Misa Misa is not a spoiled brat!" The Amane woman screeched like a residential banshee.

"Oh? Would you prefer the word 'bitch', then?"

Her cute face full of ruby anger, Misa wished she could strike that incompetent, rude male right across the face; but, that would not be proper of the Homecoming Queen to do, so with a huff, the femme fatal straightened out her Gothic skirt, crossing her arms in her seat.

"That's right, chickie, just wait until Prom, bury your head in the sand, no one would care! You're just so…so…pompous! And spoiled, and-"

"Mello, blood pressure." The friendly, yet oh-so curt, reminder came from Matt, his DS on silent, due to Aizawa's nearby presence; you could tell that not having sound affected the red-locked one's mood, due to his dull tone of voice.

Mihael just snorted angrily, his bad mood returning as he snuck into his leather jacket's pocket, pulling out a small bar of sweetened chocolate, chewing on it as quietly as he could, throwing the wrapper to the ground without a care in the world, and in Mello's mind…

_Recycling is for losers anyway…_

Tempers were flaring; thirst and annoyance affecting the three remaining youngsters, along with the absence of their closest friends, and allies. One could have cut the tension between each male and the one woman with a knife duller than that of a slacker's pencil before exam day.

Of course, the fiery wrath and hellfire anger was nothing compared to the heated exchange that was taking place in the bathroom just down the hall…

OOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOO

Raito figured he **should** have been furious; that he **should** have demanded Lawliet to cease and desist immediately! The Yagami figured that he **should** have forced himself on top, taking control of the situation with an animalistic nature.

Unfortunately, for the dying pride of Raito Yagami, that was not what was to occur.

For no matter how much sepia eyes wished they were just seeing a dream, a phantasm experience, that wish was to not come true. Tan hands were tied up with Lawliet's black turtle-neck sweater, Raito's dress shirt having been attacked and removed, mere moments ago. Now Lawliet stood there, gazing down at the brunette, who laid half naked upon the filthy restroom floor, wrists bound, the raven male himself removing his white tank top as he spoke,

"Now Raito, why the sad face?"

"You didn't have to tie my hands up, you asshole!"

"…But I like Raito-kun bound like so. It is quite appealing."

"This is NOT how I pictured this to happen; Lawliet, I'll get you for this!"

The lanky male clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner, shaking his head, as if he were a mother scolding a dastardly child,

"Now, now Raito, I thought we were going to have some fun."

"Fun?!" The male with the brown-hued eyes bellowed, "You call hogtying me up on the bathroom floor, half naked, FUN?!"

"…Why, yes, don't you?"

"I call it horrible! That's what I call it! And where exactly do you plan to go from here, hmm?!" The Yagami was fuming, that was clearly visible, "I, on one hand, figured we could have some private time here, maybe some kissing, some groping, we could even get half naked, I guess, but you are NOT planning on doing me on the bathroom floor! Ohh, and don't deny that isn't what you're thinking, because I KNOW it is, Lawliet! But I'll have no part in this, none at all! If that's what you plan to do, release my hands at once!"

"So Raito-kun may have the opportune chance to send a hard punch my way? I certainly do not think so."

Golden-brown eyes widened when Raito heard the unbuttoning and unzipping of Lawliet's jeans, "What the hell!? I said no! And how do you expect to PREPARE me, genius, did you think of that?"

"Saliva, of course."

"Oh hell no! No, no, no, NO! You're crazy!"

Lawliet returned the comment coldly, "Raito-kun should stop his screaming, or otherwise, I shall have to gag him."

"GAG me?! Are you out of your damn mind!? And what would you use-MMPH!?"

A sock found its way to Raito's mouth, silencing his charming voice, and the young male wished he could scream and pound Lawliet into the ground.

"Hush, Raito-kun; that is a clean sock. I just put it on today."

The Yagami hoped his glare was conveying enough hatred and disgust; sure, that sock was "new", but it still had been on the other male's stinky foot!

And said male was humming to himself, his mood peachy, as he removed his boxers with a whoosh, throwing them to the side. Lawliet nearly smirked devilishly at how angry coffee eyes were now glimmering in awe at the sight of L's fully-exposed body, including a 'decent' sized member.

"Oh…I forgot." The paler human leaned down, and swiftly removed the garment from Raito's lips, the brunette letting out a gasp the second the obtrusion was gone.

"Thank God, you-MMPH!?" Only to be silence once more, by bony fingers belonging to Lawliet, two to be precise, that the raven had inserted (more like jabbed) into the Yagami's orifice.

"Now Raito-kun must suck, so I can be fully prepared to take him without too much harm."

The captive man shook his head in disagreement, fury raging in his precious seeing gems, hair, once neat and kept, flying around in a tangled mess.

"Raito-kun, I am not going to ask again. And in all honesty, Raito-kun should realize that I know he wants to do this; he is not hiding it well, in the way of body response. His eyes are telling my own a different story than his voice is, and the same could be applied to his…lower regions."

Raito instantly felt the shock of humiliation, embarrassment, and his mind came to grasp the knowledge of futility; L was going to do this, him, here, now, despite any protests, from the Yagami himself, or the norms of society.

But the young male could not hide the fact that he found this…whole scenario leaning towards the erotic end of the spectrum. Having relations in public alone was said to have been "taboo" to the upper class men and women, of which Raito felt himself a part of, but here, in school, where at least one staff member was present, where three other students were being housed temporarily, and who knew if a janitor was to walk in upon them! My, it was such a dirty, dirty deed, conjured up by even filthier thoughts in the recesses of both adolescent and hormonally-deranged minds.

So the brunette, dare he never admit it aloud, accepted his fate, be it not as hellish as he had first assumed, and Raito began to lather up Lawliet's fingers with saliva, sucking them like sweet suckers, twisting his tongue around the appendages as he would let out a hum of pleasure, or a mewl of enjoyment. Raito began to ponder up images of what was to come in his mind; Lawliet, on top of him, pounding him into the ground. The sexual images were frighteningly fiery, and the Yagami knew he was looking forward to what was to come more than he was willing to let on. Granted, was that not to be expected? Raito had always imaged this type of event would happen with positions switched.

"That...is enough, Raito-kun." The raven removed his fingers from the other's mouth, and wasted no time in stuffing the sock back between the Yagami's lips, which caused the handsome man to give off a twitch of the eye; nevertheless, Raito had barely any time to react verbally or otherwise, for Lawliet began to unbutton his trousers, the zipper sliding down past each tooth with aching slowness, Lawliet knew what he was doing, or so it greatly seemed. The pants flew off, so did the boxers, with little care.

"Now, I shall be moving Raito's body, and inserting my fingers into his derriere, I hope he is prepared."

"Mmh?!" Raito wondered how Lawliet planned to get a response from him, since the man was still gagged, of course. So all the brunette could do was unleash groans of various emotions as L moved his body around, so he was on his knees, tied up wrists right in front of coffee-colored eyes, Raito's bum hanging in the air slightly; the position was embarrassing to a certain degree, and Yagami far from appreciated it. Even more so when he let out a stifled scream due to L inserting a licked finger into his entrance.

It was about this time that the war between right and wrong erupted further in Raito's mind; were they really going to do this? Here? Now? At this moment, the male felt less ready than he had ever felt before.

The penetration of a second finger brought another muffled shriek, and tears began to dot the edges of Raito's eyes, the pain on the verge of being far too much for the Yagami, to the point where he was going to begin shouting that enough was enough.

And although this was a dominating stream of conscious thought in the young male's mind, Raito also hypothesized what would exactly happen if he asked (or pleaded, god help his soul) Lawliet to stop his actions; perhaps the other human would become so perturbed, he would dare to never utter another word to Raito again? Or, even if he did so, would that strain their blossoming relationship? Would it just be better to give L what he wished for now, so there was a chance of it occurring later? So there was a chance for a relationship, for conversation even, later on? What really was the best route?

_To shut up, and take it, Raito…It might not be so bad, really, if-_

"Easy, Raito-kun, easy…" Lawliet's voice was a husky, yet all-so calming monotone; no doubt the wild-locked one was aroused at the sight of the brunette, on his knees, chin resting near his tied-up wrists, supple lips gagged in a near-silent fashion, in full-front and all-out nudity. There was little doubt in the submissive man's mind about the fact that L had odd fetishes, and that this sight was one of them; who knew how long the lanky one had dreamed of a sight like this!

The saliva-coated appendages began to scissor Raito's entrance, and groans of uncomfortable, tender movements soon melted away, to the Yagami's surprise, down a more comfortable, sustainable direction; indeed, it still felt awkward to have Lawliet's fingers…there, but what was Raito to do? He would far from tell the raven to stop, at this point, and even if he did, the other male might just take the initiative to penetrate the brunette now, when both knew Raito was far from ready.

A third finger entered Raito's orifice, and by now, the sensations could not even be described as pleasant; no, they were better than 'pleasant'; the feelings were on the edge of being euphoric, as the moments wore on. Those appendages were stretching, rubbing, caressing the Yagami's hot, wet anal area, bumping Raito's prostate from time to time, unleashing muffled moans of rapture, while the brunette bucked his hips every so often.

Raito doubted that Lawliet would be able to last long once they fully got underway, and that probably would be for the best; Suichi Aizawa was looking for them, the young male just knew it; he could just sense it…

…Of course, when the fingers of L bumped his prostate once more, any thoughts pertaining to a subject other than sex were completely forgotten…

OooOOoooOOOoooOOOOo

**Not far from the restroom….**

OooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOooooooO

If there was one thing Suichi Aizawa was not, it was stupid. Moronic. Ignorant. Perhaps prideful, perhaps cocky, but he was far from unintelligent.

So the afro-adorned male knew that Raito Yagami and Lawliet had not returned from their romp down the hall to the vending machines; one door to his office was facing the hallway, the other the library, after all. He would have seen them one way or the other, there was no doubt about that.

And as Aizawa sat there, in his comfortable leather chair, throwing a cerulean stress ball in the air, catching it, giving it a harsh squeeze, then throwing it up into the air once more, in a repetitive cycle, the leader of the school pondered how he could handle the situation, and what the truth of the situation exactly was.

_Could they have left the grounds…? No, I doubt it…Not Raito Yagami, he would never do such a thing…Are they walking around the school, just…doing nothing…? Possible, but I find it improbable…They're up to tomfoolery, I just know it…But where…I can't wander around, I have to watch the other three brats…Hmm…But there is-_

"HAI! Good morning Aizawa-san!" Before Suichi could even pick up the phone, the man was startled with a knock on his office door, the cheerful face of Touta Matsuda appearing in the plated glass window built into the oak door.

"Heh, just the man I needed to see." Aizawa grinned deeply, opening the door for the full-time janitor, who was dressed in his traditional gray garb.

"Well, I was just making my rounds, figured I'd take care of any trash for you? But…you needed to see me?" Although the principal had mainly uttered his previous statement more to himself, it did not escape the wise and talent ears of Matsuda.

"Ah. Yes, I do. Actually, I'd appreciate it if you made some rounds around the school; check the classrooms, the restrooms, clean a little, but more for the fact that…I'm looking for two certain men that have been gone much longer than they should be."

The dark-haired cleaner raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Students for detention, Sir?"

"Well, who else? Of course students here for detention! I'd go hunt the miscreants myself, but I have to stay here to guard the others. Can you-"

"Way ahead of you, Sir!" Matsuda, eager to please as always, did a small, militaristic salute, broom in one hand, the handle of said object nearly knocking the man on the forehead, "I'll find them, and bring them back, after all, I'm-"

"'The eyes and ears of this institution', I KNOW." The man, who seemingly stepped out of a disco, save for the proper attire for a school, rolled his dark orbs, "Now GO. Get to it!"

Touta grinned, happy at being given a task directly from the personal hands of Aizawa, and he exited the office with a skip to his step.

"Now, where could they have gone…?" The young cleaner was known for speaking aloud, and despite the crazed looks he got, especially from the female teachers, he kept at it, for Matsuda truly believed his ideas came to a clearer standpoint when he heard them out loud, in the wide, open air.

There was silence down the halls as he traversed them, dark eyes peering into even darker rooms, many of them, if not all, were locked; there was no way a mere student could get into them, unless they had access to the keys, and said keys were only on hand to the teachers, and Touta himself. And though Matsuda peered his chocolate orbs into classroom windows, and opened locked doors, the man found zero traces of other wandering humans.

The hushed aura was spread out further in the gymnasium and cafeteria, and by this time, poor Matsuda was puzzled; all areas of the school seemed deserted, was Aizawa sure that two students had escaped detention? The youthful man was frowning at this point, a complete opposite expression from his normalcy, and he feared returning to the principal empty handed; Aizawa, when angry, could be compared to Vesuvius itself.

Whimpering as he turned the corner, Matsuda had barely enough time to stop his moving foot, when he heard a muffled moan, full of desperation, as if a soul inside the bathroom was seeking pity, penance, some form of desire that he wished fulfilled.

"Oh my…" Matsuda whispered to himself, as his sensitive and excellent ears picked up more moans, more groans of gracious pleasure, from two distinct, different voices, and the unlucky janitor leaned back against the wall, right next to the restroom door.

Touta was far from ignorant either; he knew what was occurring behind that flimsy, wooden door and he would rather be damned to Hell than walk in on it.

So, why bust in, when you can spy and wait? Though, do not get me wrong; Matsuda was **far** from looking forward to hearing what was to come, especially when names would echo aloud…But it was better than actually seeing two naked bodies doing the 'horizontal tango'. And once it was all said and done, THEN Matsuda would be having fun, jumping in, surprising them, catching them, and bringing the near-do-wells straight into the captive arms of Aizawa himself, like hunting trophies.

Clutching his broom like a war-staff, Touta crossed his legs, cringing as another moan was caught by his ears; they really did not pay him enough for this job…

OoOOOooOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoOOOOOooO

"My, my, Raito enjoyed my fingers very much so." Lawliet was chuckling impishly, his laughter like that of a child having been caught teasing the cute girl in first grade that he had an infatuation upon, "Hopefully, Raito shall enjoy what is…to come."

The brunette twitched at the sick innuendo of the word "come", and the Yagami would have bellowed sarcastically, save for the fact of his tied hands, and disabled voice.

There was no need, though, for the moment that Lawliet's hands gripped his waist in a nearly-bruising manner, nerves silenced Raito's inner voice, not just his outer; it was going to happen, here, now, in this filthy school, in an even filthier bathroom.

_Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn-AHHH!  
_

L had penetrated Raito's orifice without a word of caution, and the man let out a muffled scream, sepia eyes widening, clean, manicured nails digging into his palms, his tan body spazzing slightly, the intrusion sending fissions up a spine fairly bent, for Raito's bare knees were digging into the cerulean-white tile, while the fluorescent lights hummed like June-bugs on a mating spree.

"Easy, Raito, easy…" It was a strained pant, anxious pant, Lawliet's voice filled with excitement as the waves of heat and tightness cascaded over him and his manhood.

_Easy…!? You do that, and you tell me to take it EASY…!? I'll kill you once we get out of here, you mindless cretin, you, you…!! AH!_

Lawliet was continuing to penetrate, and tears were dotting pained orbs at this point, Raito wanted to stop, his virgin entrance was crying out for it; but…was this not supposed to be enjoyable? Alright, so yes, the setting could have been more pleasing, the position more comfortable, but…was the ideal of anal sex supposed to be…euphoric, in a way…? That was what Raito had read (though he would rather be boiled in hot oil, than ever admit that aloud…though probably Sayu, his sister, knew what he read)…

The raven man's pants were echoing out as his member sheathed itself further; it was evident that the young male was holding back, his desire to pound Raito into the…grime covered floor was evidently not just by his erection, but by how hard the grip upon Raito's model-esque body was, how the limber and lean, not to mention deathly pale, body was shivering with anticipation, sweat dripping down the hollow of Lawliet's neck, landing on the equally perspiring back of the Yagami.

Finally, after much strain on both parties, Lawliet's member was fully sheathed, and Raito gave out one more cry of angry wrath, and he took the time Lawliet paused to get used to the intrusion in his now-to-be-taken-sexually body.

Taking deep breaths, and remembering that this experience was supposed to be amazing, for lack of a better word, Raito moved his hips experimentally; instantly, sparks of spirited pleasure shot up his spine, causing him to unleashed a clothed gasp. But, it also caused L to let out a growl, and in a spontaneous motion, he slapped Raito's bum, panting out harshly,

"If…Raito wishes to…tease me…I shall…continue on…without asking his consensus…Is Raito-kun saying he…is ready…?"

The man with the chocolate-tresses paused, and dared not move; taking a stifled breath, he nodded slowly, for if that one, minute movement caused him to grin like a child at Christmas internally, then he was ready.

The thrusts were slow to begin with, and could even be described as teasing; nevertheless, they caused Yagami to unleash mewls of rapture, of bliss, his sepia eyes become hazy with lust, with desire, and he was barely able to turn his head and gaze up Lawliet, whose eyes and body was in the same state as his; the sight caused a wave of arousal to wash upon him like a dreaded hurricane, and the mewl he was beginning to echo out became a full-blown out moan, blocked by the fabric of a sock.

His muscular back was arching into desire, contorting into pleasure; if he could, Raito would have been moaning the fellow senior's name in harmonic tunes, so damn that stupid sock that Lawliet had just had to stuff between his lips, cutting off any joyous cries whatsoever. Though, even the raven was holding back his voice, only letting himself echo out soft moans, sweet calls of the Yagami's first name; eventually, as the thrusting speed up, Lawliet had found no choice but to bite upon Raito's shoulder-blade, canceling out the majority of his louder cries. But still…that stupid sock! This stupid setting! Stupid timing was what should have been said, but nevertheless…

_Well…It was either this, or…c-chance getting caught…? AHH OH OH!_

Thoughts vanished to be replaced by a state of gratification, and now both voices, though quieter than a normal coupling involved in sexual mannerisms, were wafting about in the bathroom's dry air. Lawliet's pulsating, hot erection, thrusting in and out, his speed rapidly increasing by not the minute, but the second; he gave off hot breaths, which tickled the submissive man's ear's shell in the sweetest of caresses.

The sight of the bathroom dissipated behind a curtain of white, hazy bliss, dilated pupils staring into nothingness, while Raito's entire being concentrated on the awe-inspiring feeling of the stretching of his body, the caresses of Lawliet's lanky hands on his hips, his lower regions. And the brunette barely held back a screech of ecstasy when the raven snuck an appendage to grip his member, and said lanky man began to thrust and pump in synchronized symphony-esque motions.

And though both men wished to hear the other call out, Lawliet's heated whispers near Raito's ear were able to substantially quench the pretty one's thirst and desire; it was the vice versa for L, the brunette's muffled and mostly-blocked cries were a delight, sweeter than a Turkish one.

Raito's brain had melted into a puddle of primordial goo; he could feel the heat in his loins tightening, his own member dripping pre-cum, as his body, his passion, was pushed closer to the steady edge of abandonment into seventh heaven. The brunette moved his hips as best as he could, doubling the pleasure he and his partner were feeling, sepia eyes almost lolling back into his head, both men panting like dogs in heat as the moments dragged on, as that pivotal moment was coming on faster and faster, as if it was a train about to collide with their bodies, their sweat-stricken bodies, their aching muscles, their throbbing members.

"R-R-Raito…" Lawliet whimpering cried out, his fiery breath tickling Raito's ear; the ebony-haired male was close, so close, and the Yagami returned the call of his name with a muffled version of L's own name. A **repeated** call of his name would be more accurate to literate, for as Lawliet's erection pummeled Raito's prostate, the man with the now-messy coffee-tresses screamed the bushy one's name the best he could.

And as suddenly as the ecstasy had been built up, with one final thrust, Raito saw pure, snow white, his voice letting out a cry mixed with a gasping motion, as if he was a drowning man, desperate to take in any air. Lawliet's lips, too, gave out a shout of Raito's name, this one loud; save for no boundary of cloth was settled between pallid lips of ice. Raito's member unleashed his own semen, his juices coating his own body, and the hand holding said now-placid member. The Yagami could feel Lawliet's own liquids enter his body, and drip just a tad out of his entrance.

They stayed in such position for some moments, until Lawliet pulled out of his lover, collapsing onto the floor next to Raito; but before he could get too comfortable, he undid the tied-up shirt around the young man's wrists, flinging it aside. The sock came next, and though Raito grimaced at first when the clothing was removed, he let a smirk blossom upon his face, as both men's pants softened, lessened in their high degree.

"We're…never doing this in here…or a place…like here, ever…ever again."

L just let out a laugh, "But Raito-kun enjoyed this; and he should not state falsely that he did not enjoy the bondage parts of our romp into new areas of our relationship." The raven man then stood softly, reaching over to a rack of paper towel, soaking it in water, and handing it to the Yagami, so he could wash off the juices that had sprayed unto his body.

The brunette felt his face heat up at the other's words, though; it was true, the tying of his hands and sealing of his mouth had brought a new…touch of eroticism to a usually conservative, normal activity.

"Well…maybe." The man gave a soft smile at the handing of the paper towel, and he cleaned himself thoroughly.

Another roar from Lawliet echoed out, the senior was already washing his hands off, and began to dress not a moment afterwards, "Come, Raito, we must hurry and return to the library. With drinks, of course."

"Speaking of which, what are we going to say?" Raito quipped, "We've been gone…" The handsome male glanced at his watch, "Twenty minutes, when we had only ten, remember?"

"Hmm…" Dark orbs wandered around the bathroom while L nibbled on his thumb's nail, "Perhaps we could say you had some horrible diarrhea, and I had to wait for you, for it would be the polite and cordial thing to do? Or I could say you had to vomit and were ill?"

Raito shrugged as he slipped his slacks back into place, belt buckle fitting perfectly once more, "Whatever is most believable. You are the best liar I know, besides myself."

The other male gave off the Devil's grin, "Raito-kun flatters me." Lawliet was straightening out his midnight turtle-neck as he turned to the fully dressed Raito Yagami, "Come, Raito." L was practically glowing at the shared experience that had just occurred, and though he wished he could find a soft, quiet place to cuddle up to the tanner male, now was far from the time, and this bathroom was far from the place.

Just as Lawliet opened the restroom door, Raito in tow, he did not take two steps out of the bathroom, when he found himself bumping into another body with a start. Both students gasped in shock as they lifted their heads to find…

"…Boys."

"…" Neither male said a word as Touta Matsuda stood there, glancing down at them with what could only be called contempt, disappointment, and utter shock.

"Well?"

"Um…Good day, Matsuda-san-" Raito started to state, but was hastily interrupted,

"I think you two have some explaining to do, and you better come with me. Aizawa-san is looking for you both, now please, follow me."

Both Raito and Lawliet exchanged worried glances; how much had the janitor heard? If he was standing near the doorway like so, he would have had to have been nearby, but for how long was the question.

With another stern look from Touta, both boys sighed, Lawliet stepping towards Matsuda's left, Raito on the janitor's right, as they walked silently, back towards the library, back towards Aizawa…

Back towards an unknown fate…

_OoOOOooOooOOOoOOoOOoOOOOoooOOoooOOOo_

_"When you grow up, your heart dies."_

_"So, who cares?"_

_"I care."_

_- Allison Reynolds and John Bender_

_OoOOOoooOOooOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOoOOOOoo_

I have to dedicate this latest chapter to John Hughes, the director of the Breakfast Club. We'll miss you John, rest in peace, and thank you for the wonderful memories. Without that movie, this story, and possibly one of my favorite movies of all time, would not exist.

SO, what is Matsuda going to do?! : O Tell Aizawa what happened!? Will they get away free? Or NO? Stay tuned to find out!

Hope you enjoyed this delicious chapter, and I hope it makes up for my prolonged absence! XD Thanks for reading, there's a little bit more to come!


End file.
